


Filters - Redux

by Quail (Salamander)



Series: Filters [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I don't even care, Ignis POV, M/M, also so much floof, background Gladio/Noct, floof everywhere, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: Ignis and Prompto make good use of some alone time at Galdin Quay





	

**Author's Note:**

> I make good on my promises!! In which my porn is longer than the first damn part. And in which absolutely no one is surprised. Ignis POV, and spoilers for the game so if you've not yet reached chapter 10, do not read on!

Even after everything they’d been through together, everything they’d fought and killed and experienced, Ignis couldn’t think of anything else that made him happier than Prompto did.

He’d found himself having increasingly animated fireside conversations, sharing his deepest thoughts, and, now, about to share a part of himself that he’d believed no one would ever want again.

Because who, after all, could love such a scarred blind man? Oh, he could still offer a lot. He’d relearned most of the skills he’d previously taken for granted, and was certainly sure that he’d even improved upon some of them with the addition of his newly heightened senses.

And all that left him here: tucked away in a hotel room at Galdin Quay, a luxury which Ignis himself had insisted upon; “We deserve a rest in a soft bed,” he’d said softly to Noct, “All hunting and no play make one a dull man, you know.” Noct had laughed, and Prompto’s snigger had been a joy to hear. And if Gladio had thought Ignis hadn’t heard him elbow Prompto in the ribs and mutter something about first times, well then he was sadly mistaken.

Of course, that left room for nothing but the blasted nerves to set in. Oh, Ignis was certainly aware of how many photographs Prompto took of him, and recently he was even more intimately acquainted with the feel of Prompto’s lips on his own. Yet still, a man couldn’t help but wonder. And where there was wondering, there came over-thinking. And where there was over-thinking, there, as if on cue, was Prompto with his usual way of brightening up everything he touched until all you could see was his beauty, and all your own darkness vanished into memory.

Ah, and there he was. Perfectly on cue.

“Iggy!” Arms encircled Ignis and he smiled, returning the hug.

“You’re going to tell me I’m over-thinking things,” he replied with a wry crinkle of his brow.

“Well duh.” Prompto sat down next to Ignis on the bed, with his legs crossed it felt like. “I brought supplies,” he said in a theatrical whisper. “Feel.”

A tube and a box were pressed into Ignis’ hands. “Lubrication, and- ah, condoms I see. Very admirable Prompto.” Ignis rattled the box of condoms, head tilted to listen. “And if I’m not mistaken, from someone else’s stash, hmm?” His voice was mock-strict, and Prompto giggled in response.

“Hah, yeah. I nabbed them from Gladio. He’s been bitching that they’re ‘too small for his monster cock’.” His impression of Gladio was exceptional, and Ignis couldn’t keep the smirk from his face.

“And you’re certain that Gladio isn’t just exaggerating?” Ignis opened the box and pulled out one of the condoms, weighing the package in the palm of his hand. “It’s hard to gauge size when you are unable to see.”

“Well I dunno about exaggerating, but I’ve seen Noct wincing the morning after they get busy. Maybe he is just massive or something. I mean, maybe Noct’s like… a size queen or something!”

Ignis grimaced. “Size  _ king _ , surely? Although I think that’s quite enough of  _ that _ imagery, thank you very much.”

Prompto wriggled closer, leaning in to kiss Ignis’ nose. He’d stopped being surprised by Prompto’s ah, impromptu actions a while back, and, quite frankly, Ignis found that he loved the spontaneity of it all.

“Yeah, I got more important things to think about.” Prompto plucked the condom out of Ignis’ hand, and the lube, and manoeuvred himself until he was sitting in Ignis’ lap, legs wrapped around him. “Like how much I want you to fuck me, Iggy.”

Ignis licked his lips, a low groan escaping as Prompto’s ass bumped against his crotch. “Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy your straightforwardness, Prompt?” He wasn’t certain where the nickname had come from, but Ignis found himself using it more and more lately as they fell into this comfortable swing of things.

“No you haven’t, but yay!” Prompto wrapped both arms around Ignis and kissed him deeply, their teeth clashing for a moment before they got into the proper angles and swing of things. His lips were soft and lovely, and Ignis felt like he could kiss him forever. 

He broke apart for air, though, feeling as if he’d come there and then if he didn’t give himself some sort of break. “I only wish I could see your face,” he murmured softly, cupping Prompto’s cheek with his hand. 

Ignis felt Prompto’s smile beneath his fingers. “That’s okay, I’ll describe everything for you.” Prompto’s hand covered his own and Ignis returned the smile. “I mean, it might be a bit cringey at first but yeah.” 

“What would I do without you?”

“Oh, crash and burn probably. Either that or like, I dunno, die from total lack of sex.” Prompto punctuated the last word with a grind down against Ignis’ dick and oh- that was unfair. “That was me grinding on you, by the way.” 

“Ah!” Ignis gasped, “Yes, I had quite gathered that. More, please.”

“You know, I really like how polite you are?” Ignis could feel Prompto’s grin again, and hear the warmth of laughter in his voice.

“Am I going to have to bring out the Proper Manners to get you to give me more?” Ignis gasped, fingers flexing at Prompto’s face. He slid them into his hair and tugged him close again, greedily kissing his lips. “More!” he demanded, pressing the words into Prompto’s very mouth. “I, want, you.” Each word punctuated by kisses and his breathing was getting ragged. 

Prompto groaned deep in his throat and Ignis felt him clench against his dick and at that point he couldn’t even articulate how much he wanted him. 

Ignis fumbled between them, hands moving for Prompto’s belt and struggling with it until Prompto’s sure hands stilled his own, unfastening the buckle for him and moving his fingers into place at the buttons. They unfastened them together, and Prompto lifted himself up enough that Ignis could slip the jeans down his hips and bare his skin.

“Suddenly, I feel very over-dressed,” Ignis commented with a wry smile. He slid both hands up Prompto’s stomach, pushing his shirt up and over his arms as he did, letting his fingertips tell the story of what he should be able to see. 

Prompto giggled. “Here, lemme help!” Ignis felt hands at his own belt, but he held Prompto still for a second.

“Here, allow me.” He lifted Prompto, bracing his hands underneath his delightful thighs before flipping position, toppling Prompto back onto the bed so he could straddle him. “There we go, a little better, hm?”

“Shit yeah, a lot better. Oh my god Iggy, you’re just so-” Prompto made a noise of frustration and then his hands were back again, belt buckle torn open, buttons and zips tugged apart and then a cool breeze caressed his skin as Ignis raised himself enough that Prompto could pull down his trousers.

“Do continue,” Ignis murmured, wiggling out of his trousers and dropping them off the side of the bed. It was a sure sign that he was in the heat of the moment that he didn’t take the time to fold his trousers or shirt, and no doubt he would be cross at that in the morning, but for now? He simply couldn’t find it within himself to care. Not when the evidence of Prompto’s obvious enjoyment was rubbing against his own as he sat back down.

“What, talking or touching?”

“Mm, both.”

Prompto obliged, hands running all over Ignis’ bare torso and then dipping down, oh so delightfully down, sliding under the waistband of his boxers and around to cup his ass. Ignis squirmed and Prompto huffed out a little breathless laugh. “Yeah, okay so I’m grabbing your ass right now and it is  _ fine _ .”

“Not as fine as yours, I’d wager.”

Prompto swatted at Ignis’ ass. “Shush you, I’m doing the talking remember?”  

“Ah yes, of course. Do continue.” Ignis bent and kissed the joint of Prompto’s neck, nibbling it lightly with his teeth afterwards.

“H-hey, how am I meant to say anything if you’re doing stuff like that?” Prompto squeezed Ignis’ ass this time, eliciting a growl from Ignis.

“I do believe that ‘stuff like that’ is the whole point of this, is it not?”

“Okay, that’s it.” Prompto sat upright, wrapping both his arms around Ignis and toppling himself sideways until they were both on the bed. “No more of that. You, there.” There was a swallowing sound, and a little pause, and then the timbre of Prompto’s voice dipped down a little. “And I’m gonna ride you.”

Ignis opened his mouth to say something in return, something witty and droll, but all the words fled from his tongue, and he just… grunted. How civilised. Instead, he just slid his hands over Prompto’s hips, holding him in place as he rolled his hips upwards  _ just so _ .

It was Prompto’s turn to groan, then, and oh how deliciously he did so, too. “Yeah, still too many clothes.” Prompto reached down and Ignis felt him wriggle out of his boxers, and then there was more wriggling and Ignis’ boxers followed, sliding down his thighs and then yes, he was naked, and Prompto was naked too, and he basically crawled back up Ignis’ body in a way that should be illegal.

Ignis’ hands found their way to Prompto’s hips again, then he slid them round to cup his ass. “Oh, what did I do to deserve you, you beautiful thing?”

“Well you cook us all breakfast like, every morning.” Ignis felt Prompto prop himself on his elbow, a fingertip trailing around one nipple. “And then you make sure we all look good, and that we don’t kill ourselves in fights and stuff. I dunno, I mean I could go on?” A laugh, and the wet sound of tongue against lips. “Or I could, I dunno...try something new?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows and was about to ask Prompto exactly what he was talking about when a wet mouth enveloped his dick and all coherent thoughts dissolved into that sensation. Hardly a new one indeed, but from this angle? Oh, very new. His heightened senses fired on all cylinders and Ignis arched his back, which drove his dick further into Prompto’s mouth and oh  _ shit _ . “Prompt-” he murmured, words dripping from open mouth.

A vibration of assent thrummed through his dick, and Prompto did something with his tongue which, again, completely illegal. Ignis took hold of his hair and, perhaps a little roughly, pulled him off his dick and up, taking those lips with his own in a deep kiss seasoned with the musky taste of himself. “That’s quite enough of that,” Ignis said breathlessly, hand still in Prompto’s hair, “or I may just spend myself before we’ve got any further.”

“Aw.” Ignis could almost  _ hear  _ the pout. “And I was just getting going too.” 

“I want you,” he replied, voice husky with the sheer want of it all. “ _ Please _ , Prompt.”

The noise that came from Prompto’s lips was disgustingly attractive. “Since you ask so nicely, I guess I can help you out. Lemme just-” A pause, and then the sound of tearing plastic. 

“Here, allow me.” Ignis took the condom and, pinching the end, gently rolled it down his dick. “And now, if you would be so kind-” 

Ignis heard the wet sound of lubrication from that convenient pump bottle and his mind provided all the images he could possibly need of the way Prompto knelt over his thighs, spreading himself open for Ignis and preparing himself thoroughly. Not as good as the real thing, but he would take it. “You don’t want any help with that?” His voice was rough, and he worried at his lip with his teeth.

“I- I got it,  _ ohh yeah _ , that’s good.” Prompto huffed out a tiny laugh, then continued, “so I’ve got two fingers up my ass right now and it feels really really good.” 

A groan from Ignis, and another little laugh from Prompto - this one breathless, with a hint of moan. “Yeah, there’s another one. And I’m, ah- doing that bending thing, you know, the one that feels like fucking fireworks and-”

“Don’t go too fast, Prompt, I don’t- I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Prompto hissed and swatted feebly at Ignis’ stomach with his free hand. “Not too fast, I’m- it’s not my first time!” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Okay okay, I’m ready Iggy, I just. You. Now.  _ God _ !"

Ignis groped for the lubrication and managed to pump out a good quantity into his palm, slicking his dick up well as Prompto positioned himself above him. He felt the head of his dick nudge against Prompto’s entrance, slicked up and ready as it was, and all it took was another roll of his hips and he was sinking inside in a slick, smooth slide and  _ oh _ \- yes. His hands were on Prompto’s hips, holding him steady as he sank as deep as he could go. Or that’s what he thought, right as Prompto did something with his back and he tilted just enough that he managed a little more and Ignis thought he could just die there and then from how good it felt. 

“Touch me, damn you,” Prompto hissed between his teeth, steadying himself on Ignis’ stomach again. “Come on Iggy, just- nngh.” 

He obliged, taking hold of Prompto’s dick with a still-slick hand as he rolled his hips once more. A pleasing noise came out of Prompto’s mouth, and Ignis smiled. “Like this?” he murmured, sliding his hand up and down the length of it, breath bated, waiting for reactions. He’d got quite excellent at reading people’s reactions these days; a held breath here, a huff there, it all added up to important information. Information he could use in battle, to turn the tides to his advantage. Or, in this case, information he could use in the pursuit of pleasure. Ignis always did live to serve, after all.

Of course, it was rather difficult to be fully in control of oneself and the pursuit of pleasure when one Prompto was quite literally riding you into the bed. His thighs gripped Ignis, unrelenting as he set the pace. Slow, deep thrusts, sinking down as deep as he could go onto Ignis’ dick before rising up once more, rhythm steady but breathless at the same time. 

“Iggy, I- I really wish you could see this. It’s just- god, you’re so fucking hot!”

“Oh really, you’re-” Ignis gasped as Prompto slammed down on him, “you’re incredibly, wonderfully biased.” 

“Yeah, don’t even care. You’re gorgeous. Yeah- mm, like that.”

Ignis ran with the cue, rubbing his thumb in a circle across the slid of Prompto’s dick then dipping down to press at that little bundle of nerves, right where it felt amazing. He rolled his hips, holding Prompto’s own with his free hand. It gave him a modicum of control, although to be quite frank, he found himself enjoying the lack of it. Where Prompro was involved, Ignis thought he could enjoy anything. 

A hand came forward, slamming down onto his chest with a thump as Prompto leaned forward. He closed the distance between them, taking Ignis’ lips in a fierce kiss as he rode him. The additional closeness tumbled Ignis almost into overload, drowning in the sensations surrounding him. Prompto’s tongue in his mouth, the clash of their teeth, heavy breathing, skin against skin and oh- “I don’t think- ah! I don’t think I can hold on any longer, Prompt- I-” Ignis gasped the words into Prompto’s mouth, breathless as his orgasm built.

“Yeah, come for me Iggy,” Prompto broke apart, pressing his forehead against Ignis’, moaning in earnest this time. “God, how are you so good!”

Ignis couldn’t hold back; the combination of Prompto’s words and the way he clenched around him coaxed his orgasm to the fore and he came, jerking and groaning, fingers pressing white marks into Prompto’s hip. 

Though his brain was fizzing with pleasure, the thought that Prompto hadn’t yet come was the only thing Ignis could think of. As his own body shivered, he focused his attentions anew on stroking Prompto to climax, arching his hips insistently with that angle which seemed to be most effective until, with a groan muffled against Ignis’ lips, Prompto came. Wet, thick heat pulsed over Ignis’ fingers but he didn’t let up until Prompto was spent. 

“Holy shit,” Prompto breathed against the meat of Ignis’ shoulder, face pressed against him as he caught his breath. “Pretty sure first times aren’t meant to be that good, Igster.”

“Oh?” Ignis chuckled deep in his throat, lips curling in a smile. “I don’t think I ever received that memo. Are you quite comfortable there?” 

Prompto groaned. “Don’t you dare move me, Iggy.” He swatted idly at Ignis’ chest before pulling himself up and off his dick. “Here, lemme-” Sure hands reached down and Ignis winced as Prompto pulled the condom off his still-sensitive dick. There was the sound of rubber dampness and a little rustle which Ignis figured was the bin, then Prompto flopped back on top of him like a huge floppy puppy. 

Ignis brought a hand up and sunk it into Prompto’s hair, fingers rubbing against his scalp. “Sleeping like that, are we?”

“Hell yeah,” Prompto mumbled. “Don’t think I could move even if I wanted to. Ugh, my legs.”

“Yes, I believe that was more effective than a workout for the old gluteus maximus.”

Prompto dissolved into laughter. “You did  _ not _ just say gluteus maximus!”

“Yes, I do believe I did. I’m fairly sure even Gladio would approve of this type of workout.”

“Pff yeah, he gets enough of that. Ugh. Why do we always end up talking about Gladio and Noct anyway?” Ignis could just imagine the way Prompto’s nose wrinkled in disgust, and he grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’d much rather wax lyrical about how much I love you.” The words were casual enough, but Ignis hoped that Prompto would catch the truth behind them. 

“Iggy!” Prompto leaned up on his elbows and, with some effort, kissed Ignis hard. “I do too, you know?” He nibbled on Ignis’ bottom lip before pulling away, leaning his chin on Ignis’ chest. “Love you, I mean. Yeah, um. I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought it might sound kinda dumb? I mean, we’ve only been together for a bi-”

“Hush,” Ignis pressed his thumb to Prompto’s lips, “and pass me your camera.”

“Huh? Oh, okay! Sure!” Prompto leaned across Ignis, rummaging around before coming back up to his apparently-favourite new position. “Here you go.” He put it into Ignis’ hand, guiding his fingers into place in that natural, caring way he always did. 

“Say chocobo,” Ignis murmured, then took the photo. He imagined that Prompto’s cheeks were flushed pink, his hair it’s usual mess, his whole being suffused with debauchery. “How does it look? I hope it didn’t blur.”

There was a moment of quiet, and then a sniff as Prompto took the camera out of Ignis’ hands. “It’s perfect, Iggy.” His words were soft, almost awed. 

“Oh come now, I’m an amateur photographer at best.”

“No seriously!” 

“Hm, well perhaps.” Ignis’ hand went to Prompto’s hair again. “Would you care to watch a film, or are you too tired for that?”

“I dunno, I’m happy just laying here. You’re really comfy, Iggy.”

“Perhaps some room service, then? I find myself a little peckish.”

“Oh hell yeah! Order those berry tart things, Igster! The ones you’ve been making for Noct, you know?”

“Hmm, you’d rather have the ones made by the chefs than by me?”

Prompto swatted Ignis on the chest again. “No, but I’m not gonna make you get up now and cook! I’m not that evil.”

“Well besides, after our delightful activities, I’m not sure I could stand up in front of an oven for any length of time.” He paused, then tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I believe I shall order something fizzy and alcoholic too.”

“Oh man, are you always this generous after sex or is it just cos it’s me?”

“You will have to find out, won’t you?”


End file.
